Last Night Alone
by FoxFireAngels
Summary: They became best of friends, so it only natural for her to turn to him when she needs help. He can understand her better than anyone. He can comfort her when all she wants is to sink away into darkness.


It was three years after the war between the Mews and Aliens was over, and two years after the Aliens had come back. They had taken a liking for Earth, even though it would take a while to get used to living in it and not trying to kill people. It was also a year since Minto and Kisshu had grown into good friends, but she would always stress the word friends because, as she stated, she didn't want a boyfriend to distract her anymore from her ballet that being a Mew had already.

The three aliens had moved into the lonely café, since there wasn't really anywhere for them to be without people either gawking or freaking out. Plus, Café Mew Mew was closed, and would stay that way until the Mew Mews were needed again, which may be never as Ryou had said. The café was quiet since everyone was either asleep or out. Pai and Zakuro had gone on a date tonight since they both had free time; Ryou was out on a date with Lettuce; Keiichiro had left a few years earlier for America; and Taruto was staying over at Pudding's to help her with her hyper siblings.

Only one person inhabited the café, and he was extremely bored, even though it was almost midnight. He sat on a table; he had kicked the chairs off the moment everyone had gone since he had always laid up there, ever since they lived in the café but only when everyone was gone. He was just staring into space, thinking about nothing in particular–well, except a Mew that had constantly been on his mind.

He thought about calling her, and her reactions for being woken up, since: "I have ballet practice at six in the morning! Please, stop calling me this late, or I'll never become great!" He chuckled at the memory then sighed. He thought she was already a great ballerina… and friend. He rolled over, forgetting that he was lying on a table and fell to the ground. He groaned as he pushed himself up with an elbow, rubbing the back of his head that had hit the edge of the table. It was then that a silhouette in the café door caught his attention. He gasped and quickly stood, not sure who it was. When he stood, though, he quickly scanned the person and came to one quick conclusion.

_**You come to me with scars on your wrist,**_

_**You tell me this will be the last night, feeling like this.**_

'_**I just came to say goodbye. **_

_**I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine.' **_

_**But I know it's a lie.**_

"Minto? What-what're you doing here?" he asked sheepishly, knowing that she had caught him being dumb for a moment. He then saw something shining roll down her cheek, and his embarrassment was forgotten. "W-what's wrong?" She didn't answer him, and he repeated, "Minto, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied. Her voice was tight as if she was holding something back. She then stepped inside and closed the door behind her, engulfing them in darkness that was only interrupted by the thin ray of light from the moon that came inside of the heart-shaped windows. She looked as if she was about to take a step forwards but then thought better of it. He frowned and narrowed his eyes, trying to make out her face.

He was the first one to take a step forward, but he took no more than that since she started running towards him. She ran into him, making him stumble back a few steps, and wrapped her arms around his skinny waist. He looked down at her shocked but then wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders, returning her hug.

"What's wrong, Birdy?" he whispered softly.

"I'm tired of feeling like this," she whispered into his dark green t-shirt that had words saying 'I'm with stupid' in white. "This will be the last night, Kisshu." His eyes widened and he abruptly pulled back. He grabbed her waist, turned, and sat her on the table where he had been lying before she came. She sat there, keeping her face partly turned away, but he didn't need to look at her face. He grabbed her right wrist and pulled up the dark sleeve. He gasped when he saw the bloody bandages. He quickly checked the left wrist and got the same result. He then looked up at her face, which was turned towards the dark, so he couldn't see her expression.

"Birdy," he whispered.

"I'm tired of it, Kisshu." He understood what she meant.

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone.**_

_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know,**_

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be.**_

_**The last night you'll spend alone,**_

_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go.**_

_**I'm everything you need me to be.**_

Before he came back, while Minto was at a recital and her brother, Seiji, was on his way to watch her, a truck had ran through a red light, crashing into her brother's limo, and sending Seiji to the hospital. Minto felt horrible, especially when her parents arrived and got mad at her because he was hurt going to see _her _recital.

'_Is ballet more important that your own brother?!' her mother yelled. Tears rolled down Minto's cheeks as she looked up at her._

'_No!' Minto yelled for the thousandth time._

'_How could you do that to your own brother?!' _

Her mother had to be dragged out of the room, and her father passed Minto without a word, which was worse than if he had said something. The doctors had said that there was no way he would be able to live for much longer: a rib had punctured one of his lungs and too much blood was inside the lung. He died that night. Minto went to the funeral, but her parents stayed away from her, still blaming it all on her.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," she continued as her voice cracked from held back sobs.

"Minto."

"I didn't want you to see me cry," she whispered wiping her tears away with her right hand since Kisshu still held her left hand.

"Minto-"

"I'm fine," she interrupted him.

"That's a lie, Minto!" he snapped, grabbing her shoulders. She responded by leaning forward and lying her forehead on his shoulder. She had kept her short, dark, curly hair down, so it made a curtain between their faces, and he couldn't see her expression.

_**Your parents say everything is your fault,**_

_**But they don't know you like I know you,**_

_**They don't know you at all.**_

'_**I'm so sick of when they say:**_

_**It's just a phase. You'll be okay.**_

_**You're fine.'**_

_**But I know it's a lie.**_

"I know," she whispered. "I-I'm just sick of it all. I'm sick of my parents! I'm sick of when they say, 'It's just a phase, you'll be okay. You're fine.'! This isn't a phase, and they don't care either, and I'll never be fine again!" In her rage, she pushed him away from her and jumped off the table. She turned away from him. "I can't do anything right anymore! I mess up on my steps in ballet! They say I'm not skinny enough anymore to even do ballet! And I have no one that cares!"

"Minto!" he yelled, interrupting her rage-filled explosion. She listened but didn't turn towards him. He sighed then said, "That's a lie, Birdy. I care." He walked over to her, grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "_**This'll be the last night you spend alone, look me in the eyes so I know you know**_." She raised her gaze to meet his. "_**I'm everywhere you want me to be**_." He then wrapped his arms around her as more sobs racked her petite frame. "_**The last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything you need me to be.**_" He held the girl tight as she continued to cry.

_**The last night, away from me.**_

_**The night is so long when, **_

_**Everything's wrong then**_

_**You give me your hand,**_

_**And I will help you hold on.**_

_**Tonight.**_

_**Tonight.**_

"Yo-you don't mean that," she whispered.

"I do," he replied. "I really care about you, Minto, and it kills me seeing you so upset." She shook her head, and he sighed. "I really do mean it, Minto. This _will _be the last night, with you away from me." She looked pulled back slightly to look up at him. "I'll never leave you alone. Not if this is how you feel." She moved her saddened gaze to the side.

"I don't want to be a bother to you," she muttered.

"You don't bother me. I love having you around, 'cause you keep me happy too. Besides, when everything is wrong, the nights feel so long. So, just give me your hand and I'll help you hold on." He grabbed her hand and held it tight.

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone.**_

_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know,**_

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be.**_

_**The last night you'll spend alone,**_

_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go.**_

_**I'm everything you need me to be.**_

_**I won't let you say goodbye.**_

_**And I'll be your reason why.**_

"I won't let you say goodbye," he then said.

"Why?" she asked looking back at him. He smiled at her.

"Do you really need a reason?" he asked. She nodded, a small smile playing at her lips. "Fine. Then I'll be your reason why."

_**The last night, away from me.**_

_**Away from me.**_

"Just remember, my little birdy," he whispered as he hugged her again, "this will be your last night away from me."

"Is that a lie, Kisshu?" she asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder

"No," he replied. "You will stay by my side forever." The night continued on, but neither teen noticed it as they held on to each other.

When Ryou and Pai arrived near three in the morning, the two found Minto and Kisshu lying on the table, both on their backs, as if they were looking up at the ceiling dreaming when they fell asleep, and with their hands together lying in the middle of the table between them.

Kisshu kept his promise to Minto, and a few years later, they were engaged. After their wedding, they disappeared; no one knew where the two had gone, but they knew that they would be together, so they would be happy.


End file.
